A Second Chance
by I want to be Jesse's girl
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP - An accident leaves Gina in a critical condition. This forces Suze to face facts: she may not be invincible, something she struggles with considering her inability to trust or depend on anyone. Maybe the Spanish doctor can help.
1. Prologue

**So hey guys and girls. This is my new called A Second Chance - a first shot at M rated fanfiction for me and overall a second shot at fanfiction. This idea was originally a little different but I changed it around. Anyways I am well aware that this chapter may not fit in with the summary or really make much sense currently. It's just an introduction to the story and eventually as the story goes on, you'll will understand it**

**Disclaimer: Hey I own the Mediator series. NOT. This story though doesn't as such really take on Cabot's series but I have used some of the characters and there are some ideas that were obviously driven by the love of the series - hence it is in the Mediator category. **

**Also tremendous thanks to _Bunnylass_ who beta read my work despite the fact that she was busy, she still found time for little old me, well technically my story. But anyway, Jesse hugs and chocolates for you, Jax.  
**

**Hope you guys like it**. **And for those who care to know I will get to updating Shadows soon**

**

* * *

**

_PROLOGUE_

"_Gina, seriously Carmel? I mean do you really expect us to fit in a town like that . . . it's for the rich and those with money and power . . . n . . . not us,"_

"_Oh, c'mon Suze, don't be like that. I'm telling you, you'll love it there. The sun, the beach, the palm trees. Can you imagine it? Just me and you lazing about, none of this living on the brink. You could get some degree and meet a hot guy and . . ." I tuned out to the rest of Gina's speech. I heard it several times before and I knew there was no use intervening when she was lost to her wild fantasies. One in which we would finally acquire that 'happily ever after' that we deserved._

_I wanted to believe Gina, I really did. But truth be told, it just was not feasible. Everything was against us, no matter how much we try and fight fate, we wouldn't win. After all, money supposedly makes the world go round and we were severely lacking funds. Nor would we be able to have access to them soon. _

_I knew that for Gina, this belief of a fairytale ending was one of the few things allowing her to continue through life. She was prone to dreams, believing the unreachable to be within the grasp of our palm. All we have to do is constantly persevere through the obstacles that we were presented. __This optimism was probably a necessity in her case to have faith that we would attain a brighter future. _

_Unlike me, she couldn't face the bleak prospects that we would most likely be dealt. But this could also be due to her circumstances as well. God knows how she constantly endures the torture that she is forced to go through nearly everyday. But as she says, "it pays the rent" to this current rat infested dump we called a home. But we couldn't be picky as we weren't 'blessed' with the normal everyday luxuries that most kids took for granted. Unlike them, we never knew our parents. And most probably wouldn't want to, even if they were alive._

_It would seem that among the two of us, I was the stronger party. My cynicism allowing me to seem invincible to most as I stride through life. Usually by the means of violence, cheap education and anger which provides a defense for myself and often Gina. But it also frequently puts me in a rut, which forces Gina to act out and to save me essentially from myself. _

_In the twenty-one years of my life, Gina has been the only person I let into my heart. We weren't as such related. Gina most probably being African American, and me a Caucasian, undoubtedly Irish blood running in me. But it didn't matter what our ethnic background might be; for in the way that mattered, we were sisters, our bond strong. _

_This was the core reason I was getting agitated as I realized that Gina had not stopped her speech. ". . . And you could be whatever you want to be. A high fly accountant, a business executive, anything. You're brilliant Suze, just look at you. You were always top ranked in our class, bloody hell you got ninety percent in year twelve, _and_ with all this going on. Can you imagine if you were in a different environment . . . I'm telling you Suze, we will strike gold . . . seriously, we will . . ."_

_For the first time in many years, I felt tears sting my eyes as I tried but failed to hold them back. Her vision was just that; a vision. A hallucination even. But before I knew it, I turned to Gina, wiping angrily at my tears. I could see her struggling to find something to say and undoubtedly about to question why I was crying. Especially since I was never one to share my emotions, or shed tears. At least not openly. _

_Embarrassed by the predicament I found myself in, I did what I usually do to retain my self respect, and that was to insult and throw the truth in her face. Before I could let myself calm down, I released a growl.__ "Fuck Gina!" My voice shrilled and raised. Decibels louder than my usual tone as frustration got the better of me. "Look at us. What are we seriously, besides a couple of immature street kids, who don't know the difference between right and wrong? You realize what you do for a living, what you are forced to do nearly every fucking single day. Fucking degrading yourself. But its not like we have a choice Gina and if you think we can escape this, you're mistaken . . . So damn mistaken." The last part was a whisper, to remind not only her but myself of the situation and the reality we were stuck in._

_I knew what I said would hit a nerve and I did it merely for that purpose. But it had to be done. It was the only thing that could make her understand. Gina wasn't the most rational person and my opinion had always been of importance to her. I had never in my life, used our situation to inflict pain upon Gina. Instead, I had allowed her to engage in her fantasies while on the inside, I was shaking my head at her gullible nature. Finally finding the nerve to take a glance at her, for the first time, I saw Gina break down. Her expression, a mixture of anger and misery as she battled the rising emotions._

_For the first time in her life, Gina cried out. 'Don't you think I know that Simon! I know all right, I know." Slowly she backed into the wall and sobbed her heart out. Raising her hands to cover her face. A try at masking the tears that were flowing as her body shuddered with her uncontrollable tears. Then I did something I never thought I would do. I agreed with her._

_"No Gina, you're right, we'll go. It will be a fresh start," I managed to choke out, as I crossed the distance to hug her. Pulling the last of my strength forward, I helped her shaking form up and over to the mattress we called a bed. Listening and waiting for her exhausted and sniffling body to take her into a restful sleep. Something that I wasn't able to do since I was a kid.

* * *

_**So guys please review**. **Otherwise I will just sit here and sulk and yeah then I will not updates. So what do you say we avoid that whole drama and you'll review. It will be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey guys, so I am unhappy I was hoping for 4 reviews and I only got 2 so I am frowning a bit but anyways I did decide to put the 1st chapter up - I though that maybe the reason why I didn't get that many comments were because people were confused or something? But anyways this time around though if I don't get at least 4 reviews then I am not going to bother with this story. But anyways thanks to: **

**jayd-n33- _for being a totally awesome chick and reviewing my stuff pretty much every time. You seriously rock. You do_**

**_& _of course not to forget the lovely Jax who as always patiently goes through my stuff and not to mention reviews it. **

**So anyways hope that I get some response from this one. Well I'm crossing my fingers. Anyways so without further babbling onto the story**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

I was in a hospital. Of that I was certain as I looked at the stark white of the walls, all around the room. The consistent beeping of the heart monitor and the slow dripping of the IV filter were surrounding me. The machines and equipment obviously put in place for me, judging from the wires trailing out from under the blanket covering me. The hard hospital bed offering no relief.

But I couldn't move. All I could feel was a throbbing pain, that I knew would get worse with one wrong twist or turn. Leading to even more pain which would be more unbearable than it already was. I was unsure of where the pain began and where it ended. Starting to wonder if it ever would end. I couldn't pinpoint where it hurt and ached, and where it didn't. But if I were to take a lucky guess, I would say that everything was the source of this excruciating pain.

I looked down at myself in an attempt to understand more of the newly acquired torture that I wasn't getting respite from. My normally pale and unblemished skin, was whiter than usual. Ugly cuts and bruises were seen in the areas not covered by the loose white dotted gown. I shuddered to think what my face looked like. Or for that matter, what the rest of my aching body looked like.

To an extent, I wanted to know. Craving for a mirror or something to show me the extensive damage that I was sure my face and body would be in. But I was too lethargic to hold on to that concern for long. Part of me was grateful that I didn't have to see that image which I was sure would fit in well in a horror movie. I couldn't be bothered with how I looked, when I needed to rest and try to get my mind around the numbing pain that I couldn't escape from.

Trying to distract myself, I once again let my green eyes, which undoubtedly was swollen or bruised like the rest of my body, gaze across the room I was in. Surveying and taking in every inch of it. I attempted to remember or recall something. Anything, which could provide an explanation as to why I was here. But my mind refused to cooperate with me. Instead, I was rewarded with a dull thumping headache as a result. But I felt out of place here. This environment was too clean, too sterile. Not somewhere for me, Susannah Simon, the girl who more often than not, found herself in grimy locations.

This couldn't be the hospital just a few miles from our run down Brooklyn home. 'The Broken Hospital', as we 'street kids' used to call it, wasn't one that could grant such a scenery of cleanliness, or the contrasting sounds that were a mixture of muffled noise and silence. The current location I was in, spelled organisation and order. Whereas the Brooklyn Public Hospital was the exact opposite. Chaos could be seen from the moment you stepped in through the doors, right up to the time you decided to leave. Whether it was from being discharged, or due to the brash attitudes of the doctors and lack of professional conduct, it varied. But it certainly wasn't anything like this.

I was still lost in the moment, trying to find some kind of explanation, when I heard the clear rhythm of footsteps. I kept my eyes glued to the entrance to my room, when the door was open widely. I found myself glancing at a man, dressed in a white doctors coat, an air of professional manner surrounding him. I watched as he walked up to my side to where my heart monitor was. Switching glances from it and the chart he held in his hands. I wondered if he found something important, or was doing it because it was protocol, as he wrote something down.

The guy was unbelievably gorgeous. An Adonis if ever there was one. Luscious locks of black hair covered his head, curling at his nape. A lovely olive colouring to his skin, that suggested that he was most likely of Spanish descent. And not to mention the toned and buff body, that his clothing failed to conceal. He was tall too. Definitely over six foot. I was sure he would tower over my five foot, five inch frame. Even with my favourite boots, which gave me an additional three inches in height.

I knew I was staring, studying this specimen of a man before me. But really, how could I not? In Brooklyn, all I ever saw were slimy and disgusting men, that were no where near in the good looking category. All who were only desperate for one thing and one thing only. But this guy...he was making me swoon, he was so hot. I didn't doubt that he would have a girlfriend. And if he didn't, then I could easily see him as one of those playboys. He did have the class and the style, after all. I could easily see him on a magazine cover, wearing an open shirt and jeans, with his arms spread across the couch and a beautiful women draped around him.

Not that he was a pretty boy. Rather he had a different appeal to him. Dangerous probably covered it well. And the scar running through his right eyebrow simply added to this impression. He must have felt my penetrating gaze - that could of lasted a few seconds at the most - because he turned around and set his dark eyes on my face.

"Miss Simon . . .?" He half questioned, half stated. Obviously not expecting me to be in such a conscious state, or so I gathered from his shocked expression. The slight alarm in his voice, couple with his liquid gaze was making me all hot and bothered. I could feel my heart and body twitching in reaction to hearing his voice. A soothing masculine drawl. I once again drew my eyes up to his face. Interested to find that the eyes were expressionless as he penetrated me with his gaze. Waiting for me to reply.

"Yeah . . . um . . . no need for formality." I said, not doubting that I sounded like a school girl. But I couldn't concentrate on how my sentences should of sounded, considering the strength it was taking me to actually focus. Especially on something other than the pain, and the little part of my brain that was actually in working order was already preoccupied. Drinking in every inch of the Greek God before me.

He smiled at me, allowing me a clear view of his straight white teeth. A direct contrast with his skin tone. He was irresistible, there was no doubt about that. I was glad that I was lying down. I knew my legs would have been unable to support my weight had I been standing when subjected to that breathtaking smile. "Fine . . . Susannah then," he stated.

I was about to tell him to call me Suze, after all everyone else did. But for some unknown reason, I stopped myself, and nodded my head in agreement instead. "Yeah, that'll do."

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, taking a seat on the edge of the bed I was lying on. The heat of his body seeping through the blanket and to me.

"Just peachy," I retorted. I knew I wasn't being all that nice. But considering what I was currently looking like, I would have thought that answer to be obvious to him.

"Sorry, standard procedure," He replied, his smile now full blown. I wondered if he was trying to give me heart attack. My heart raced, beating erratically just having him near me. Looking at me with that smile, it was pumping so wildly, the heart monitor starting giving off a quicker beep. "But I do need the answer, Susannah. So, is there anything specifically that you want to tell me about?" His right scarred eyebrow raised up. Questioning and encouraging me to speak.

My heart is going wild with exertion due to your near presence, was on the tip of my tongue. But I managed to gain control of my speech in time."To be truthful, all I can feel is pain . . . everywhere."

"That's to be expected. I'll have the nurse come in to give you some medication. It will reduce the pain." Then leaning closer to me, he said. "But what I do suggest, Susannah, is some rest. Your body needs to recuperate. After all you have been through . . ." He paused, seemingly uncertain of whether to continue. But then he seemed to change his mind. "a traumatic experience. But might I say, that you are doing well indeed and the way your body is recovering, I have no doubt that you will be back to yourself soon."

"So I'll leave you to get that rest and the nurse will be here in no time. If you need something, just press this button." He said as he stood up and handed a remote to me, indicating a large button. He turned towards the door, obviously ready to leave when I stopped him.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me intently. As if he was attempting to decipher something, before he replied back. "It's Jesse De Silva," Pausing, he said. "I'll see you soon, then Susannah. Sleep well."

And I did. The pain blissfully forgotten as I gave into my body's needs, letting the dark part of my sub conscious take over.

* * *

**Yahh Mr. actually scratch that, it's Dr. De Silva. Isn't he just lovely. I hope I did him some justice. If people are confused well this and the previous chapter (aka the prologue) do not link currently that happened in the past and as the story (well should I put if - as it is dependent on whether you guys review or not) continues, it will make sense. So yeah lots more to come.  
**

**So Please do review...Or I'll eat you...alright maybe not but still.  
**


	3. Chapter Two

_Firstly I want to apologize for being a total drag and not updating I don't really have much of an excuse besides the usual busy bit – the thing is I have another fic and I was attempting to sort out the next chapter which has still not happened and in the mean time life happens you know, friends, blah, blah. So yeah the end bit I do apologize_

_Anyways time for the thank you bit: So thanks to everyone that reviewed. You'll totally rock. The thing is initially I did not get much in terms of review and I wasn't sure if it should be continued but I will be happy with just 4. So anyways thanks to **ilovejesse14**, **bookfanatic123**,_

_**Bec:** Great to hear that you liked Jesse's description I was kinda wary when writing him I mean I totally don't want to spoilt his perfect image and all. Glad to know I did justice and thanks for reviewing. Hope you keep it up._

_**jayd-n33: **Did you think I forgot to mention you. Of course not – you get a special mention. Yahhh. You are totally awesome, reviewing all my stuff and you totally boosted my confidence. Shucks glad to know that you like my writing although the best author thing well I have a long way to go to make it up there. But anyways Rock on._

_& Finally of course the usual member of my chambers. Yes, talking about **Bunnylass** who is one of my favourite people although I have never actually met her. This site is awesome isn't it you get to see cool new talent and just chat away to other people – well and I'm a big chatterbox. Anyways thank you Jax for investing the time and energy to edit and reviewing my stories as always. It is really appreciated. And people if you haven't checked out her stories you are missing out she has Jesse down pact hence I reckon she has Jesse out there with her somewhere. Yeah she's totally cool._

_Anyways this was an epic Author's Note right. Sorry about that. Anyways onto the story then. Hope you like._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next few days passed by in a daze. Most of my time was spent sleeping, a symptom of the medication that I was prescribed. The eight hours of the day I was conscious - or sometimes less - was spent examining myself, my wounds and often my surroundings. Dr. De Silva, as most referred to him, kept me company for half an hour or so a day. If I was awake, it was always the same question that escaped his lips first. "So Susannah, how are you today?" Usually I replied with a mock answer, which granted me the sound of Jesse's laughter.

Most of our time was spent with Jesse simply sitting by the edge of my bed. But quite often, he didn't say anything, but rather he simply studied me. Touching the wounds on my calves and arms. I shivered in delight to the feeling of his rough fingers on my skin. The result of his inspection seems to interest him a great deal considering the time he spent noting it all down. I reveled in these times with the peace and quiet. And the intoxicating feeling that washed over me.

Other times I would pester and question him about the 'traumatic experience' as he put it, which landed me here. This mostly led him to withdraw himself from the conversation and walk out the room. Stating that he had other patients he needed to tend to. Despite my persistence, Jesse would never answer my questions. Simply choosing to stare at me, his right scarred brow, raised in a taunt as he provided me with a crooked grin. He obviously thought that his refusal to partake in my quizzing would eventually lead my stubborn streak to die down. It was naive on his part, but then he didn't know me too well yet.

If I were truthful, I would admit that I craved spending time with Jesse. Looking forward everyday, during my waking hours to seeing him. His black as midnight gaze and the white of his teeth contrasting with his tanned skin as gave me one of those breathtaking smiles, that could put George Clooney to shame. I was unsure about this dependency, never in my life feeling the need to rely on anyone else but myself.

I didn't doubt that the attraction I felt for Jesse bore roots to this need. But it was more than that. The main reason I knew with my current predicament, was the fact that I felt trapped and confined within the four walls of this room. Jesse probably seemed like my knight in shining armor, saving me from dying of boredom simply by his exhilarating presence, which never failed to gain my attention.

A couple of doctors, including Jesse decided that this room that I was placed in was quite big. Big enough for another person anyway. Thus Mrs. Gutierrez, a 70 year old woman - give or take a few years - became the poor soul who was burdened to live in the same vicinity as me. She was brought into the hospital in cardiac arrest. And from what I heard, despite the hush talks of a few of the doctors and nurses, she was not going to make it to next week. Hence, I decided to leave the women be. Giving her as much peace as possible. She talked very little. And when she did speak, it was in another language. Spanish I presumed.

Jesse was the only thing we had in common. He played doctor to Mrs. Gutierrez. He came in a couple of times a day, patiently examining Mrs. Gutierrez, who entertained him a great deal. Talking to him in Spanish, a language foreign to me. He seemed to enjoy their conversations a great deal. Or maybe it was the use of his native tongue. It was interesting to be the bystander, seeing the animated expressions across his face as Spanish words just rolled off his tongue, exaggerating that that exotic tinge which he seemed to possess. He would often catch me in the act of watching him. Giving me a teasing grin, which made me swoon till I practically felt my body go into overdrive. Especially when I was next on his patient list.

In the week I spent here, I did more than just observe the specimen of a man that Jesse was. In fact I set about investigating. As I found out, it would seem that Jesse's name in reality was Hector. Not that _Jesse _shared this information. Rather I was introduced to it by Debbie Mancuso. A pretentious brown haired nurse, who seemed to spend most of her time digging into other people's business. Within the first few seconds of meeting her - or rather her introducing herself and rudely interrupting my daze - I came to recognize her weakness. And using this to my advantage. Slowly gaining her trust, I attempted to unravel the current situation I was in. Curing me of my constant main thought and question, that plagued my mind.

Today being a Wednesday I knew that Debbie would be on duty. I was awaiting her arrival, looking for the brown curls and fake tan that set her apart from most of the nurses here. Not that I was looking forward to gaining her insight into her plans for the future, which mostly revolved around Hollywood and acting. Her conversation was nearly always based around this topic, which I personally found was less than stimulating. But I had to endure it for my plans to gain knowledge of my current problem.

She came. Two hours later or so but she did come. The time waiting was spent in agony with nothing to do but watch my surroundings, as I squinted my eyes to see the daily drama of the hospital wards through the blinds. But when I finally spotted that figure hugging white uniform I was more than glad. A feeling that I would never have thought would be associated with Debbie.

As usual she was in a chirpy mood and questioning me about my day. To which I murmured and gave the appropriate responses. Well the expected responses. I doubted she really cared about me personally. Often I believed that it was an open ended question so that she could ramble on about her daily adventures and pep talk. I could easily see her as Homecoming Queen. Or at least part of the queen bee social club at her school. This was the case once again as she listed the names of people I never heard of, talking about the individual and the various paths they were headed in life. Some she called "bitches," others she called "pretenders" and few of the guys were named "bastards" for "cheating on her with that skank."

I was all set to go to sleep, after I imagine introducing her pretty face to my fists, but I resisted. She finally went quiet for a couple of minutes, and giving me just enough time to intervene. It was now or never. "Debbie I was wondering, where exactly is this hospital?"

"What do you mean . . . like the street?" I nodded in response, encouraging her to continue. Frowning slightly and looking every bit the confused airhead, she answered, "St. Vincent's Carmel Hospital..."

The one word played on my mind. "Carmel?" In response Debbie furrowed her thin eyebrows, moving her head up and down wildly and finally confirmed with a "Yeah."

I was in Carmel. Carmel, California. Gina . . . what about Gina? Does she know I'm here? I mean, I've been here for a week now and I haven't heard from her. Haven't heard anything about her. I was harbouring a weird feeling. A border line between depression and an intuition which did not happen to be of the positive side. I needed to know more. I just needed to . . .

"Debbie, just one more question; Do you know anything about the accident? I mean how I was injured?"

"I'm not suppose to talk about it," She said, the scowl on her face intensifying. She was the only one in this damn hospital who would give me answers. She seemed to be the central talk of town and I knew a little push would be all she needed to go on the edge and reveal this 'deep dark secret.'

My plead seemed to do the trick as she finally gave in. "Well, you were in some sort of car accident at the Point. When you were brought in you were unconscious, there were blood covering and glass pieces all over you. Stuck to various parts of your body." She paused and I looked at her, seeing she was uncertain. But my expression must have spoken for itself. "Your friend though, she seems to have taken quite a knock. She's still in the ICU hooked up to various machines, which are pretty much the only thing keeping her alive at the moment. One wrong move and . . . " Debbie didn't need to complete the statement. The message was loud and clear.

_It could be fatal._

And then the sudden memory of the incident hit me with such force and I couldn't help but break down. My body felt completely separate from my mind as it violently shook and my attempt to maintain control was failing. It didn't take long for a few doctors and nurses to run in. Trying to hold my unwilling body down, as they administered a sedative to me. They couldn't be blamed, considering the circumstances. But there was only a single thought dominating my mind throughout the whole ordeal, as tears streamed down my face.

_Gina.

* * *

_**Review. Please...Thanks**

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

_Finally the next chapter - yes, this has replaced the A/N. And or anyone who cares, the competition I held before is officially closed_

Anyways that aside, a big thank you to everyone who took the time to review. And the same goes to you my lovely anonymous reviewers:

**Bec: **Sorry for leaving you hanging but things got in the way - uni and life in general. Plus for the upcoming chapter I really needed to sit down and think - figure out where I wanted this story to go, etc. Awesome to hear that you felt the intensity – I mean as authors, we do want the readers to feel the character's emotions, etc so I'm so happy to hear that you felt it too. Thanks so much. And so sorry for the delay

& **Julie: **You love this fic?? Thanks. Glad to hear it. And here's the update. Sorry that it took ages. Honestly I wanted to but shucks life runs its own course. Plus my computer isn't in the best shape.

But thank you guys so much. Hope you guys continue to review.

I have to point out that this chapter is sort of a filler as in filling in the blanks of Suze's past I guess and it probably isn't the best. It was hard for me to write it coz well the content isn't quite happiness which you will understand if you read it. Oh and this has **adult themes** (not sex exactly) but still. So **warning.**

So without further ado, here's the next chapter…

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

I met Gina Augustine seventeen years ago. As a mere four year old, I was excited when Ms. Annett, brought forth a dark skinned girl approximately the same age as me. The young girl introduced herself as G, providing me with a cheeky smile as I responded with an eloquent "cooool." After all, a one letter name was not something I had come across previously.

From there on in, we became a unit, Gina and I. We needed each other. After all the orphanage was not a sweet haven and neither were its coordinators. We were 'disciplined' through the means of violence which often left us in a quite a fragile state. But regardless of the injuries we sustained, we were made to work, day in and day out. Technically ofcourse child labour is illegal in the U.S. but nevertheless it took place.

It was clear that we were a burden to the staff of the Baltimore Orphanage. To them we were simply a source to earning a few extra dollars, ofcourse that was mostly through illegitimate means.

Stitching was not a particular strength of mine but none the less I, along with the rest of 'the God forsaken orphanages' were forced into performing the task day after day. Some were made to endure even harsher circumstances. The sex industry was relentless in its pursuit for young females and Ms. Annett was more than willing to deliver what they wanted.

I remember the day when Gina got roped into the business of prostitution. At the young age of 10, she was still innocent but to them it didn't matter. She never did tell me the full details of what occurred then but the expression she held that day spoke volumes.

Unfortunately, for Gina it got worse from there. The demand for her increased. Indeed, her beauty was in essence her biggest problem. God knows she fought against it. Not that it helped.

She had forbidden me from interfering in the situation and considering her depressive state, I listened. I always regretted that. I wasn't naïve. I knew that involving myself wouldn't really achieve much except perhaps my own damnation but still seeing Gina the way she was…it was heart breaking. The Gina I knew had been replaced by someone else entirely.

I could no longer endure the circumstance. On March 18th, 1998, we ran away. That was the last time we saw the inside of Baltimore Orphanage.

We didn't actually have much of a plan. Survival was our only strategy. It was not easy but we managed. Eventually we met Cassie, a 20 year old who endured similar circumstances to ours. She had an apartment to herself albeit it wasn't spectacular but it more than satisfied our needs.

Within a few weeks, she enrolled us into a public school. She stressed on the importance of education, ever so often quoting Sir Frances Bacon: "Knowledge is power." I strived to make Cassie proud, spending more time in the library reading on various theories whether they be scientific or mathematical. I began to realize that I had a flair for learning. My high credits proved as much.

It all fell apart soon enough. I should have expected it but I still had hope.

I recalled the day Cassie went missing so clearly. It was after we celebrated my 15th birthday. In actuality, I never did know what day I was born. I was adopted by the orphanage as a young toddler and the only certificate they had of me was a stamp that stated me to be in essence the property of Baltimore.

Cassie named my 'birthday' to be August 6th. It was the day that she found us stealing some bread from the bakery she owed. An accomplishment that she had achieved due to hard work and determination. She saved up for a few years working as everything from a stripper to a mechanical repairer.

Perhaps it was the reason why she took us under her wing. She did not want us to go through the excruciating endeavours which she was forced to.

Within the five years, Cassie had become everything to us, our friend, our guardian and more importantly our family. It was thus devastating when one fine day out of the blue, she did not return. A week had passed and we still hadn't heard from her. I refused to acknowledge that she wasn't coming back even when we were kicked out of the apartment.

Eventually I had no choice but to accept the fact that Cassie had abandoned us. I shouldn't have been surprised after all, to the outside world, we were nothing.

We once again were left back at square one. Stealing and pick pocketing became a routine part of our day. Ofcourse we did not gain much from it just enough for the nutritious meal of stale bread and other such 'necessities.' Our sleeping patterns altered depending on whether we found suitable accommodation or not. The Stanford house had been vacant for years and for a few months, it was home.

A blanket served as our bedding. It was just enough to keep the chill away. Needless to say that it wasn't particularly comfortable but considering the circumstances, we had no choice but to accept it.

School had become a second priority. But I ensured myself an academic standing, forcing myself to study late into the nights. Persevering under the thoughts of what it could mean for our future. The hope that Cassie had instilled in us.

Gina, on the other hand, had quit school as soon as the opportunity arose. She wasn't particularly 'enthusiastic' about the prospects it could offer her. She assumed that she could go on by through life and succeed. This left her with little choice but to roam the streets and she found herself once again being victimised.

She decided that prostituting was her only option. Despite my pleadings to consider another career. But she was desperate to get out of the poverty stricken trap. And I was unable to find refuge from it. This left me with no alternative but to accept her choice.

Gina did not earn much as a prostitute and considering the amount of precautionary measures she had to take to perform her 'job', we were left with just enough cash to sustain as decent a living standard as we could afford. We tried to cut our spending wherever we could, from using the broken down showers of Brooklyn Public Elementary School to borrowing school books from the public library.

Our 'home' base varied from month to month. We had learnt to live off suitcases. To us, the terminology home was simply a technicality.

I threaded through those years, earning money on the side through the knowledge I had gained from schooling and through my own research. This mostly meant doing other kid's homework for a small fee. At the age of 17, I had finally managed to gain a legitimate income. I was the proud employee of Ak Grocery.

It paid a decent enough wage at $6 per hour. Perhaps not the going rate in other states but for our town it was exceptional. Through the savings I accumulated, we rented an apartment. It wasn't pretty by any means. But it felt good to have an actual shelter.

But it didn't change our circumstances. Gina continued on and I let her because I knew that nothing I could say or do would stop her. Although it wasn't an ideal job, she made considerably more than she would otherwise.

For most part, she saved her money. On the rare occasion, she did indulge. Bringing home DKNY clothing and Tony Bianco shoes. She needed that luxury. I guess, it was a habit she picked from Cassie.

Cassie had been a fashionista. She lived by the motto: "judge a book by its cover." A concept that she had stated to be of uttermost importance for success. Indeed, Gina took that code quite seriously.

But it made her happy and I could not stand in the way of her happiness. Unfortunately, my measly presence had done just that.

* * *

**Sorry about the overall depressive chapter. But this chapter is in conjunction with the prologue as such only in present times. Well things had to be explained and next chapter a few more things will be cleared up. I promise it won't be so depressive next chapter (and hopefully less crappy). And I found it really hard to write so if it's not up to mark well that kinda because I struggled. But it had to be done.**

**Oh and I ran a sort of competition (if you can call it that) where one of you guys could become a character in ASC –**** and ****w****ell **Doolali Dahaba** and **FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut **won (can't wait to write your character - I think your going to like it). Their characters will be appearing in the next chapter (although to be truthful I don't know when the next chapter will appear – I will try to get it in within two weeks (unfortunately things are way busy here). But the more reviews I get, well more likelihood that it will be updated faster – it honestly does encourage me. **


	5. Author's note

Hi everyone. This isn't another chapter as you can see. Rather this author's note is to basically say that unfortunately (and this may not come as a surprise to many) I don't think I will be able to continue any of my fanfic stories atleast not for a long while. Unfortunately this year has been way too dramatic for me and has added a lot of complications/stress to my life (all which needs to be sorted out). And that has kinda just taken out my enthusiam for completing my stories and ofcourse my general busy schedule (i.e. lack of time) plays a large role too. I apologize whole heartedly for my tardiness in terms of updating in general and ofcourse for this situation itself (although this is not a definite this story will never be updated). Considering the 'unfinished' status that this fic bears I will always have it on my to do list in bold capital letters and I usually complete all the stuff on my to do list)

I really want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing and putting me or my stories on your favourite/alert list. It is because of this site that I recognize someday I would like to be an author. And for that I don't think I can thank you enough. Also a massive thank you to all the wonderful authors here in ffn. Your stories have been freaking amazing and inspired me to tackle my creative side.

So Kudos and best of luck to all of you'll for the future. Hope you'll achieve your dream ambitions.


End file.
